Introspective Trip
by franzcita
Summary: No se puede volver atrás, ni continuar andando con ese problema a cuestas. Solo queda detenerse a pensar, para luego seguir. Amourshipping / Palletshipping.
1. Cap 1: Desconfianza, Miedo y Alegría

**¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí, no así en fanfiction. Hace tanto no subo una historia, espero no sea un desastre.**

**Quiero aclarar que hace mucho que no veo Pokémon, me ha costado mucho ponerme al día con el anime, pero casi lo he logrado ¡Yei! Este es mi primer fic sobre el anime. Hace poco me viene dando vueltas esta historia por la cabeza y decidí escribirla, sé que tengo algunos errores, me disculpo de ante la mano por eso, y cualquier otro error que no haya sido detectado antes de subirlo aquí.**

**Tendrá Amourshipping y Palletshipping. No me pregunten como acabará, porque me gustan ambos ships :'v**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, esto lo escribo solo con fines de entretención. **

**Espero la disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**_Desconfianza, Miedo y Alegría_**

Los podía observar a cada uno, por separado; promesas rotas u olvidadas, infancias sin reversa, ambiciones, amor, decepción y en algún punto odio profundo. _"Son humanos"_ pensó, ellos son complejos de comprender, pero algo que tenían en común aquellos humanos que observaba, era su dedicación y amor por sus compañeros pokemon.

Agradaba ver, en más de alguna ocasión a los humanos. Eran valientes en muchas ocasiones, dispuestos al sacrificio por proteger a sus compañeros, resultaba llamativo que sólo era cosa de algunos, y en especial los niños.

Su atención se dirigió a tres niños en particular. Que jugaban, disfrutando el sol del verano. Sus futuros lucían prometedores; amigos leales, muchas aventuras y éxitos en su vida. No solía encontrarse con aquello muy seguido.

_"Podríamos viajar juntos"_ Dijo Serena con una sonrisa mirando al cielo.

_"Conocer nuevos Pokemons"_ Menciono Shigeru, soñando despierto

_"... ¡Y hacer muchos amigos!"_ Se sobresaltó Satoshi, ante la idea.

Los tres rieron ante el entusiasmo del niño pelinegro, para continuar jugando.

Eso sonaba como un excelente plan. ¿Sería correcto ver hacia más adelante? Que sus auras brillaran, era buena señal… pero las risas de los tres niños jugando cerca del bosque se desvanecieron casi al mismo tiempo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

"Oh…" se lamentó. Aquel futuro lleno de amistad seguía intacto, pero todos por separado. Se acostumbró de lo común que era eso entre los humanos.

Eran otros niños que pasarían a una etapa de la cual no podían regresar... Los humanos eran así al crecer, la inocencia de la infancia desaparecía parcialmente, para dar lugar a sentimientos aún menos coherentes e inentendibles, ya las cosas que les parecían divertidas, resultaban peligrosas, la improvisación podía ser error que les costaría caro.

Luego de un tiempo decidió observar a los tres niños nuevamente, ahora claro, no eran niños, sino que casi unos adultos. Satoshi por su puesto ya era conocido entre varios de ellos. Siempre en el lugar y el momento equivocado, a pesar de ser el más inocente entre los tres, fue el primero en pasar a la adultez, de una manera drástica. Realizo una maniobra peligrosa en el campo de batalla, casi perdiendo a su compañero. Espero que el dejara el lugar cuando lo vio caer mal herido, pero el chico hizo todo lo contrario, decidió no rendirse, la ira y ambición un tomo lugar relevante, dando un giro inesperado a su vida. Sólo quería acabar pronto con su oponente, para hacerlo pagar y demostrar su fuerza. Apenas termino el encuentro, en que salió victorioso, corrió atender a su pokemon y llevárselo. Dejando atrás todos los sentimientos negativos que lo agobiaron. Se fue con una gran lección a cuestas.

Luego de aquello el chico tomo decisiones basadas en estrategias conservadoras. La culpa siempre tomando lugar importante cada vez que combatía, y aunque no perdía… muchos notaron la frialdad en sus movimientos, ese fuego que caracterizaba al humano pelinegro, comenzó a extinguirse poco a poco.

Otra cosa que llamaba su atención fue como desarrollaban sus vínculos afectivos, el amor y amistad, que los representaban en sus etapas mas tempranas de vida.

Recordaba haber visto sonrisas, abrazos, besos o sonrojos sin mayor problema o complicación... ahora esos días de timidez o de compañeros de aventuras eran silencios incómodos, traiciones, desconfianzas... y un sin fin de factores que estaban fuera de su comprensión. No podía encontrar lógica a algo que lucía tan bello, se transformara a lo más horrible, en apenas unos segundos. Serena fue la siguiente, unos segundos apenas después de Satoshi, mientras el chico veía caer mal herido a su compañero, la rubia observaba atónita como una de quienes creía su amiga, la apuñalaba por espalda al sabotear su presentación, de una forma que no sólo la lastimo a ella, sino que también a su compañera desde el principio. No conocía un dolor como aquel en ese momento.

La rubia rompió en llanto en cuanto la descubrió, pidiendo explicaciones al respecto, y lo único que obtuvo fue una burla de respuesta. La vio cerrar la puerta de su camerino, para preparar el reemplazo de su pokemon. Serena lloraba, ahora de rabia y dolor. Ella era mucho mejor que muchas de las que estaban ahí, por eso igual brillo esa noche, no quedo atrás... Luego las miles de disculpas hacia su compañera no compensaron la culpa que sentía. Ya no podría confiar en sus amigas, luego de tal traición, quedando en el olvido la confianza y cariño que les entregaba a las nuevas personas que conocía. La chica lentamente decidió estar en soledad y silencio, era más seguro.

Todavía quedaba uno de ellos, esperando ser que para él fuera distinto. Con un suspiro pensó en como la justicia ahora era distinta... ante los ojos de niños aquello era más claro, pero siendo adulto, les costaba mas tener una moral hacia sus propias convicciones y creencias. Casi como una maldición, y de forma simultánea. Shigeru en silencio y dolor tuvo que entregar a uno de los Pokemon que estuvo a su cargo en su laboratorio, no era correcto, el mismo creía que el avance de la ciencia no podía ser en base al dolor de aquellas criaturas. Su jefe le pronuncio solo que debía ser profesional, el pequeño sería un gran avance para ayudar a otros, el poder de ese descubrimiento valía más vidas que la del pequeño... Él negó con cabeza, eso estaba en contra de todo lo creía, pero también era su labor en la investigación... el lograr descubrir formas de ayudar a otros... aunque él no pudo ayudar de quien cuido y se hizo cargo. El resto de ese día desapareció del laboratorio, pensando que era correcto y que no. Aunque su nombre quedo en lo alto, apenas días después. El ojiverde no volvió hacerse cargo de otro Pokemon, no deseaba tener un nuevo choque entre su carrera y su moralidad. Era su manera de hacer todo correctamente, lo suficiente como para hacer dudar incluso a su entorno.

Se lamentó nuevamente de mirar como sus vidas, tomaron rumbos tan distintos, el sentido de superioridad estaba presente en los tres, lo que no era buena señal. El mismo le había dado pequeños vistazos a momentos como cuando Satoshi y Shigeru comenzaron a discutir cada cinco minutos, dejando su amistad en un punto difícil de resolver, más aun lo que sucedió años más tarde. Serena y Satoshi volvieron a encontrarse, y aunque la chica ya había mostrado interés en él, el amor creció en ella, esperando más amistad de su parte. Shigeru y Serena, cruzaron caminos muchas veces, pero jamás cruzaron palabras, a pesar de tenerse de frente, simplemente ellos no se recordaban...

Cuanto extrañaba la infancia de esos niños, como cambiaron sus planes, sus sueños y sentimientos... y a pesar de ser adultos ahora anhelaba poder ayudarlos.

_"Estoy en mi mejor momento"_ Repetía Satoshi constantemente, cuando se reunía con sus amigos.

_Soy muy feliz"_ Decía Serena con una sonrisa tímida, cuando la entrevistaban.

_"Hago lo que me gusta"_ Respondía Shigeru, cuando algún nuevo compañero le preguntaba sobre su reconocimiento.

Ellos creían tenerlo todo ahora. Cuan sinceras e hipócritas eran esas palabras, cuando salían de sus bocas. El amor, la convicción y sus ideales se habían marchado de sus vidas, quizás para nunca volver.

Su interés se vio centrado en la sonrisa sincera que llevaba aquella chica de ojos esmeralda. Ella solía moverse con gracia, disfrutar de cada momento con su Pokemons, era parte de su vida, y la cima que había alcanzado. Ella lo había logrado, su vida tocaba el mejor punto. El miedo, la desconfianza en otras personas, aun pesando en lo profundo de la conciencia de la chica, quizás no fue distinto de los otros chicos.

Tal vez apoyarla, así darle mayor estabilidad a los compañeros de la rubia, que también tenían los mismos problemas que ella. Ya lo habían hecho cientos de veces... aunque no todas eran exitosas... un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

* * *

El invierno había llegado demasiado para rápido para el gusto de Serena. Ya no podía disfrutar del cálido aire de verano, ni sus huidas al bosque para disfrutar de una tarde soleada para ensayar con sus pokemons. De todas formas no era como si pudiera hacer eso ahora, estaba encerrada en un hotel para su próxima entrevista. El adquirir un nivel de fama por ser la Reina de Kalos, no fue exactamente un factor que espero una vez llego a la cima, hacía ya un par de años.

Soltó una queja, ya agotada con su apretada agenda. Amaba la moda, el arte, pero estar corriendo de un lado a otro siempre retrasada a cualquier compromiso, estaba lejos de ser parte de su sueño. Recargo la frente en la ventana para mirar a unos niños jugar con la nieve... como extrañaba ser niña.

— Serena. —Dijo su manager. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada soñando despierta, recordando los días de nieve en su pueblo natal. — Serena...

— ¿Umh?

—Serena, debes desayunar.

Ella no respondió.

La mujer se acercó a Serena, solía actuar de esa forma cuando estaba melancólica, no es algo que la misma chica dijera, sino que sólo era un ejercicio de observación.

Suspiro, recordando que quizás el ánimo de la chica subiría al darle a conocer una noticia.

— Serena.

— ¿Si?

—Me encontré con uno de tus amigos en el lobby del hotel, antes de llegar aquí. —Menciona con una sonrisa.

—Lo dudo... no tengo amigos... y los que tengo viven muy lejos de aquí…—Responde sin mirar a la mujer. Ahora sonando tan fría como el clima de afuera.

La mujer vuelve a sonreír. Ahora completamente segura de que esto subirá el ánimo de la rubia.

—Satoshi ¿Es un amigo de infancia? — Serena dejo escapar una expresión de asombro. — ¿Verdad?

— ¿Esta aquí? — Pregunto asombrada. Ahora moviéndose hacia su maleta para comenzar a buscar ropa.

— Al parecer de vacaciones...

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclama con alegría la rubia. Serena comenzó a buscar ropa, dejando un desastre tras ella, mientras buscaba. — ¡No lo veo hace años! Es increíble...

Desapareció tras la puerta del baño, apenas dijo eso. No sabía que le entusiasmara tanto la idea de ver al chico. Una nueva faceta de Serena que conocía... Bueno al menos eso le subió el ánimo, para el largo día que les esperaba.

Serena salió, vestida y peinada del baño ¿Maquillada también?

—Rompiste un nuevo record…

— ¡Si! ¿No es genial?—Dijo ella, para buscar una botas que la hacían lucir más alta y estilizada. — Satoshi siempre saca lo mejor de mí.

Ahora ella arqueo una ceja. Recuerda haber escuchado alguna vez que el interés amoroso de Serena, era un entrenador... ¿Quizás era ese chico?

Serena salió de la habitación dando traspié. Esas botas no eran precisamente para correr, pero la hacían lucir bien, y su principal interés era llamar la atención de Satoshi, además de mostrar lo mucho que había crecido, desde la última que se vieron hace casi cuatro años. Quería gritar de emoción. Llegó corriendo hacia elevador y se movía inquieta, esperando llegar al primer piso.

Su mente iba a la última vez que se vieron, se encontraron en Hoenn. Salieron un rato ¡Conversaron por horas! Si tan solo hubiesen tenido un poco más de tiempo...

Un ligero sonido y la detención del elevador la hizo reaccionar, para continuar su carrera hacia la recepción del hotel. Casi podía imaginarse con Satoshi jugando en la nieve, compartiendo un café... un abrazo... Tal vez un beso...

Serena grito y movió la cabeza, enérgicamente, mientras aun mantenía una ligera carrera. Ya no era una adolescente enamoradiza, había tenido incluso algunos novios... Siempre relaciones que derivaron de fracasos.

Esta vez iba a ser directa con Satoshi. ¡Nada la detendría!

Un grito y un golpe duro en el suelo, dijeron lo contrario. Gimió de dolor, cuando intento levantarse. Mientras se escuchaba una voz molesta, que no le presto atención.

— ¡Eh! ¿Acaso no escuchas? — Dijo un chico, ella enfoco su vista en él. Solo pudo notar su ceño fruncido, mientras se levantaba del suelo y luego le tendía una mano.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Respondió avergonzada. Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo un poco su ropa. — Fui muy distraída, no lo vi. —Explico de forma breve

— Deberías evitar correr sobre esas cosas. —Señalo a las botas de ella. — Menos si estas soñando despierta.

La rubia se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza, aunque a la vez se sentía enojada. Su estilo no significaba andar incomoda.

— Me gusta verme bien. —Respondió, mostrando un leve enojo por el comentario.

—Como digas... — Dijo él, agachándose un momento para recoger su teléfono. —Solo camina con más cuidado.

Serena frunció el ceño. El tono de ese chico le pareció desagradable completamente, como si cada palabra la dijera con sarcasmo. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando vio pasar ese rostro tan familiar.

El breve momento incomodo desapareció, y su rostro mostro una completa sonrisa de alegría.

— ¡Satoshi! —Grito ella llamando la atención del chico, y de muchos más, cuando corrió hacia el pelinegro. Sin prestar atención por donde caminaba.

Escucho de nuevo esa voz molesta tras ella, pero no le importo. Su interés era Satoshi, sólo él. Vio de pronto la sonrisa radiante de Satoshi, Era más alto... y mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Era un verdadero sueño, al que estaba avanzando rápidamente.

— ¿Shigeru? — Pregunto el pelinegro. La burbuja de felicidad se reventó estrepitosamente. Frunció el ceño ¿Quién diablos es Shigeru?

— ¡Oye te dije que tuvieras cuidado! —Exclamo esa voz molesta tras ella. Se giró para ver al mismo chico con que cayo hacia unos momentos. — ¿Acaso sigues dormida? —Pregunto enojado.

— Ya me disculpe. —Respondió. Ella no se pondría a discutir con ese chico, menos aún delante de Satoshi.

— ¡Me volviste a tirar al suelo! —Dijo exasperado.

— ¿Serena? —Ahora su vista se dirigió a Satoshi. Ella no sonrió, sólo asintió. Un estúpido descuido solo le arruino el momento... además de ese nombre...

— ¡Bien lo siento! —Dijo enojada. — No lo hice apropósito. Eres tan irritante. — Menciono al chico, apenas mirándolo.

— Tú fuiste quien no tuvo cuidado.

— Eh... Chicos... No discutan... —Ahora Satoshi era quien estaba entre los dos.

— Satoshi... —Susurro el chico, y una sonrisa ladeada curso sus labios ¿Acaso lo conocía? — Una sorpresa que me encontrara con tu novia despistada.

—Ella no es…

— ¡No soy despistada!

—…Mi novia...

Serena no lo conocía y ya no lo soportaba.

* * *

—Así que Serena, la Reina de Kalos. — Dijo Shigeru, sonando más amable. Satoshi había mediado en la discusión, y ahora los tres estaban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel.

La rubia aun mantenía el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que Shigeru había cambiado un poco más su actitud cuando Satoshi la presento.

—El nieto del profesor Ookido. —Menciona, cuando escucha su título. El chico era conocido solo por ese parentesco. Ahora Serena sonrió al ver la expresión del ojiverde, era un pequeño triunfo.

—Shigeru también es un investigador... —Dice Satoshi. Haciendo un nuevo intento de quitar la tensión entre los dos. _"Algo de familia" _pensó Serena.

Como sea o de cualquier manera… Shigeru Ookido no estaba en sus planes para tener un reencuentro romántico con Satoshi, en especial por lo burlesco que actuó a su alrededor. Bueno si… ella tenía la culpa de ser tan descuidada y dejarlo en el suelo, no sólo una vez, sino que dos veces. Serena se quejó de pronto tapando su rostro, ella misma había arruinado el momento, solamente por su emoción.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, Serena. —Dijo Shigeru, atrayendo su atención. —Satoshi me hablo mucho sobre ti.

La cara del pelinegro sólo se podía comparar a la de un tomate.

—No te culpo Satoshi. —Ahora la burla era hacia el pelinegro. De nuevo esa sonrisa, que avisaba que el sarcasmo estaba a punto de salir de su boca. —Si mi primer beso hubiese sido con la futura Reina de Kalos, también hablaría todo el tiempo de ella. — Ahora la miro a ella. —Créeme, ya serias mi esposa, si estuviera en el lugar de Satoshi. Este chico es demasiado lento. — Lo dijo en tono que Serena no sabía cómo interpretar, y sólo rio incomoda, como respuesta.

_"Ni en un millón de años habría puesto mis ojos en ti."_

— ¡Shigeru! — le reprocho Satoshi, quien estaba en el punto de la mortificación. Mientras que Serena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y veía...

Tal vez el chico no era tan molesto como ella pensaba, pero lo mejor era detenerlo, antes de que el pelinegro se desquitara con él.

—Oye… Shigeru… —Le hablo, para atraer su atención, y desviar el tema. Ya con eso le era suficiente a ella. El ojiverde ahora la miro — Si entiendo bien… Nos conocimos en el campamento, pero no te recuerdo.

Satoshi comenzó a reír.

— No eras tan genial en esos años ¿Eh, Shigeru? —Le dijo, ganándose solo una mirada fastidiada.

_"No pierden oportunidad en molestarse"_ Analizo Serena. Que curiosa amistad llevaban… No recordaba ver a Satoshi actuar así antes.

—Yo tampoco te recuerdo. —Sentencio Shigeru, dejando ver su molestia. La actitud del chico le parecía extraña ahora, y su atención volvió a Satoshi. — No he visto a Pikachu… —Dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria, a pesar de lo cuidadoso que sono con sus palabras.

El pelinegro ya no reía, ahora lucia tenso ante la mención de su compañero. Serena estaba tan concentrada en un objetivo, que no noto la ausencia del pequeño ratón amarillo.

—En el Centro Pokemon. —respondió cortante.

Y la conversación se detuvo. Casi como si Shigeru hubiese dicho las palabras claves para dejar en silencio a Satoshi, parecía arrepentido de haber mencionado al compañero inseparable del pelinegro.

Un silencio incomodo quedo entre ellos. Serena decidió no preguntar, vio la taza de café, aun humeante, para aquel día frio, y lo bebió. A pesar de que apenas conocía —o se reencontraba con ese chico—. No había disfrutado un buen momento desde hace mucho…Que con apenas unas pocas palabras, se esfumo. Ahora aquel buen rato lucia lejano y dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca, más que el café que bebía.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_

_**¿Qué les parece? **_


	2. Cap 2: Gratitud, Agrado, Irritabilidad

**¡Hola! Un nuevo capitulo, después de muchos meses...**

**Dejare las respuestas a los reviews del primer capitulo, también quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritos. **

**Aki:** "Me pareció muy interesante la forma en la que manejas la historia pareciera un AU lo que me gusta mucho ya que la mayoría retoman o crean la historia a partir de donde termino el anime y suele ser muy repetitivo. Espero que puedas continuarla pronto y poder leer más. Lograste capturar mi atención y me dejaste con la imperiosa necesidad de querer seguir leyendo. Bye-bye"

_**Resp. **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro obtener tu atención, ha sido una historia difícil de plantear y escribir, tiene muchos detalles que no quiero dejar fuera. _

**Guest:** "Me pregunto que amiga traicionó a Serena"

_**Resp. **Poco a poco se irá contando la historia a detalle de cada uno. _

**Guest:** "Entonces terminará siendo amourshipping o yaoi?"

_**Resp.** Ambos, hasta el momento. Lo sé... debe ser extraño._

**Guest:** "Continúa"

_**Resp.** Lo tomare como un recordatorio. Gracias por leer. _

**A todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia tan extraña, que ademas actualizo tan lento.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, esto lo escribo solo con fines de entretención.**

**Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**Gratitud, Agrado, Irritabilidad**_

Shigeru se arrepintió en mencionar a Pikachu en su conversación. De alguna u otra forma seguía siendo imprudente con sus palabras, no importaba si ya no era no un niño, para él ya era un hecho lo que había sucedido con el compañero de su amigo, incluso cuando le dijo a Satoshi sobre las consecuencias que debería cargar Pikachu luego de casi morir en un combate.

Mientras Serena bebía su café, Satoshi la miraba a breves momentos, sin dejar de lado sus panqueques. El peso de recordar eso, lo hizo sentir peor —como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente malo sentir algo de culpa. — Cuando el pelinegro lo contactó para avisar que estaría compitiendo nuevamente en Kanto, se le veía emocionado… claro él también lo estaba, prometiendo a Satoshi ir a verlo en aquella ocasión, ignorante a la carga de trabajo y emocional que vendrían, apenas unos días más tarde.

El día del combate pasó inadvertido para él, debido a un incidente en el laboratorio que lo dejó demasiado afectado, como para notar lo que sucedía en su entorno. Umbreon intentaba levantar su ánimo a cada momento, pero él simplemente parecía un ente con una negatividad enorme paseando por el laboratorio. Fue en una de las salas de descanso donde el televisor mostraba la competencia, escenas de repetición de la final… el chico en la pantalla se le hacía tan conocido, pero su mente nublada y lenta no asimilaba nada, hasta que imágenes claramente difuminadas mostraban parte de la batalla, ver eso significo como recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo reaccionar de pronto. Palideció y sintió nauseas al instante, porque su imaginación voló demasiado rápido; la imagen censurada paso a verse nítida ante sus ojos.

No lo pensó mucho, y tomo el primer vuelo a Kanto, apenas horas después.

Observó a Serena y luego a Satoshi, que seguían en completo silencio. No fue correcto decirlo, sabía que su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente, por esa razón no estaba ni siquiera seguro de porque lo dijo en primer lugar ¿Quizás es una forma de querer fastidiar a su amigo? Si fuera el caso, estaba loco y necesitaba terapia urgente. Además de primera fuente sabía que Pikachu estaba bien, con lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto Satoshi.

—Yo… —Serena habló, interrumpiendo el silencio entre los tres, su voz sonaba baja y calma, como si temiera que fuera a decir algo incorrecto, tal cual lo dijo él. —…Tengo una entrevista en un par de horas, tendré que retirarme pronto. —dijo, sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos.

—Espero que te vaya bien. —Dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa, que sólo hizo enrojecer a la chica.

Olvidando por un momento su imprudencia, prestó atención a la interacción entre ambos, la cual le parecía curiosa a Shigeru. En algún punto de su adolescencia, recordaba como el pelinegro le habló sobre ella, y lo mucho que llegó a admirarla. Claro… eso hirió un poco su enorme ego, sólo un poco.

—Puedes acompañarme…si gustas… —invitó ella con timidez. Obviando, por supuesto la presencia de Shigeru, no es como que a él le molestara. Le gustaba ser espectador de esa situación, en que su amigo era tan torpe de no darse cuenta que una chica linda lo estaba cortejando, sin descaro alguno.

—Lo siento, Serena. Tengo que ir al Centro Pokémon. — Ella lució completamente decepcionada. — ¿Shigeru? — le habló a su amigo.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Puedes acompañar a Serena por mí? —Shigeru casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! Ni siquiera la conocía.

Serena fijó su mirada en él y luego Satoshi, completamente confundida. Casi se sintió mal por ella… casi…

—Tú…

—De verdad no puedo ir. — Agregó, antes de que él hablara. ¿Acaso la estaba evitando? Si es que lo hacía… su amigo podría ser clasificado como un completo idiota…

La mirada esmeralda de la chica se fijó en él, no muy convencida de la idea. Él tampoco lo estaba, de hecho pensaba descansar un rato, para luego salir a caminar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ¡Apenas habían llegado esa mañana! Eso… y que Umbreon estuvo apreciando el paisaje congelado, desde la ventana de su habitación.

Miró por unos segundos a Satoshi, queriendo salir de ese pequeño embrollo en que lo había metido, pero su amigo no parecía ni mínimamente arrepentido. Está bien… se lo debía por ser un imbécil sin sentimientos…

Cerró los ojos y tomo aire.

—Sí, claro… yo voy con ella… — intentó sonreírle, pero falló miserablemente. Seguro esa chica no tenía un tema de conversación interesante, sólo cosas relacionadas a la moda, belleza y otros temas similares.

—Gracias... —respondió, ahora ya se veía no tan segura de haber hecho esa invitación a Satoshi, frente a él. — Te advierto, que quizás lo consideres aburrido.

Eso era algo que Shigeru ya había anticipado.

* * *

Luego de pensarlo bien, y ver la actitud un tanto fuera de lo comun por parte de Satoshi, podria decir con seguridad que los estaba evitando a ambos, no sólo a ella. ¿Por qué no quedar exento? No era una sorpresa que lo evitara. Aun recordaba que lo regañó una vez, por perder contacto con él, recordando su existencia sólo por casualidad.

_—Así que luego de eso… recordaste que existo. — afirmó a través del teléfono. Satoshi lucía muy nervioso, y él si estaba muy molesto._

_—Lo siento mucho, Shigeru… —respondió, podía notar la incomodidad en su voz. — Somos amigos, pero sigues siendo tú… altanero y arrogante… ya sabes… —añadió, dejando una sonrisa fingida al final de esa frase._

Podría haberse sentido ofendido en aquella ocasión, pero decidió no darle la razón a Satoshi, era más tranquilo y menos competitivo que cuando tenía once años, y conociéndolo, como él lo hacía, usaría esa misma excusa una vez más. Porque era una clase de escudo Anti-Shigeru.

Bueno… Buscaría la forma de conversar con él más tarde, ya que regresaría a Sinnoh dentro de cinco días, lo cual consideró tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día con su amigo, una vez más.

—Sueles ser muy callado ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La chica ya no llevaba ese atuendo casual, en tonos pasteles de rosa y rojo. Sino que había cambiado a una ropa de invierno en tonos azules oscuros y celestes… Además de usar unas botas bajas, para andar en la nieve.

Habían acordado juntarse en la recepción del hotel para salir. Shigeru la miró y comenzó a cuestionar más la actitud de su amigo. Siempre creyó que las palabras de Satoshi eran sólo para presumir que una chica muy hermosa lo pretendía, y que además se había robado su primer beso… Tomaría como nota mental, que Satoshi no era alguien que presumía, menos sobre su vida íntima.

—Te ves muy bien… —Fue lo único más adecuado que tenía en mente para decirle a la rubia. Tanto tiempo trabajando y estudiando, que perdió el tacto con las personas, especialmente con chicas. Tal vez podría ser tan, o más torpe que Satoshi, en ese momento.

De todas maneras… ¿En qué estaba pensando Satoshi? Es decir, niega una cita con la chica que le gusta, y lo envía a él en su lugar. Sabía que estaba preocupado por Pikachu… pero según él no era un comportamiento normal de un chico. Y nuevamente la respuesta de; "recuerda, los está evitando", se hizo presente.

—Gracias. — le sonrió agradecida. Y luego le habló de nuevo; — No sabía que podías decir cumplidos.

Shigeru rodó los ojos. Esperaba solamente un "gracias" como respuesta.

—Entonces… vienen por ti o algo… —le preguntó, para ver como Serena salía por las grandes puertas de vidrio del hotel.

—Caminaremos. —contestó a su duda. La chica para ser famosa, era muy modesta.

—Bien.

La siguió rápidamente, el frío viento lo tomó por sorpresa. Ya no estaba muy seguro de sacar a Umbreon afuera.

— ¿Vienes a trabajar? —preguntó ella, queriendo iniciar una conversación.

—Me obligaron a tomar un descanso. —respondió, recalcando la parte en que lo obligaron. Mientras acomodaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Obligaron? —cuestionó la chica.

"¿Acaso eso era tan extraño?" se preguntó él.

—Mi jefe dijo que estaba trabajando demasiado, y me envió aquí. —dijo de mala gana. La mirada inquisitiva de la chica lo hizo dudar, como si supiera que estaba diciendo una mentira. —No me mires así… no estoy mintiendo.

—Bueno… en algo mientes. —menciona. —¿Puedo saberlo?

—¿Por qué te gusta Satoshi? —pregunta saliendo del tema, y poniéndola incómoda. Todavía no perdía el toque.

Ella tropezó, pero rápidamente se compuso para alcanzarlo.

—Escucha, Shigeru… te diré algo. —estaba molesta. No evitó sonreír con suficiencia, era como el pelinegro cuando se enojaba. — Conozco a Satoshi hace mucho, y lo que yo siento por él no es asunto tuyo, por el simple de hecho de que ni siquiera te conozco.

—Es lo mismo que pienso de ti. No es asunto tuyo si miento o no. —dijo sin darle importancia.

Serena frunció el ceño y caminó por delante de él.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves al hotel y le decimos a Satoshi lo bien que lo pasamos? —dice sin mirarlo.

Él se detuvo.

—No. Yo cumplo mi palabra. — dijo a la chica, quien se detuvo a verlo— Además… —Y le entregó una sonrisa burlesca que irritó mas a la rubia. — Quiero saber qué hace una artista o... reina de la belleza como tú, o mejor dicho qué no hace.

Serena quería golpearlo. De hecho, casi lo hace para así borrar esa ridícula sonrisa de su cara.

—Bueno… será lo más cerca que estés de una chica, en mucho tiempo. —comentó, retomando su camino.

Se quedó en silencio, iba a decirle algo más, eso incluyendo las animadoras que tuvo cuando inició su primer viaje como entrenador. Pero en este punto ya no era buena idea.

Tal vez si decía cualquiera cosa, no llegarían vivos al lugar que iban.

Por el bien común, — y no hacer enojar más tarde a Satoshi— decidió callarse y caminar al lado de Serena. La idea de quedar involucrado en esto no estaba en sus planes. Tenía una planificación estricta estos días de descanso, los cuales no eran precisamente descansar, y dentro de eso no estaba contemplado encontrarse con una chica distraída que supuestamente había conocido cuando tenía siete años, y claro también estaba... Satoshi…

Suspiró derrotado, intentando ver el lado bueno de haberse encontrado con ellos. Como le había exigido su abuelo, la idea de todo esto es que descansara con Umbreon, que olvidara el trabajo, apagara el computador y desconectara el teléfono, cosa que apenas había logrado desde que llegó esa misma mañana. Si iba a pasar esos días con ellos, lo mejor sería hacer una tregua y evitar dar comentarios tan ácidos.

— Sí, me gusta Satoshi —afirmó ella. — Desde hace tiempo. —Shigeru se sorprendió de como Serena, con una voz suave, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tomando la iniciativa para volver a hablar. — Agradezco que me acompañes, sé que lo haces porque él te lo pidió. Eso habla bien de ti.

Se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Correcto, lo hizo por Satoshi, pero eso significaba que le pediría una explicación una vez se encontrara con él.

—Gracias… —murmuró en respuesta.

Eso fue un alivio para él, al menos ya no discutían. Tenía la idea de que Serena decidió levantar bandera blanca para no llegar alterada a su entrevista. Tal vez era su turno de mostrarse menos hostil con ella.

—Mi abuelo quiere que me tome un descanso. — comenzó diciendo, para detenerse en una esquina y esperar la luz verde. Vio a Serena asentir en respuesta. —Dice que trabajo demasiado…

—Mientras sea un trabajo que te guste…

No perdió el gusto por lo que ejercía, sino por lo mal que se habían dado algunas experiencias que, aunque evitara, seguían presentándose.

La rubia retomó el paso, y él la siguió. La nieve comenzó a caer lentamente mientras caminaban al estudio de televisión. De alguna forma recordaba haber mencionado que, si tomaba unas cortas vacaciones, un lugar de clima frió sería de ayuda a sus constantes decaídas de ánimo, y estás ya no sería tan fuertes, al menos por un tiempo.

Su abuelo fue lo suficientemente drástico en tomar medidas, contra sea lo que estuviera sucediendo con él, ambos sabían con exactitud, pero ninguno lo mencionaba y solamente la palabra "estrés" era la presente en sus pocas conversaciones.

El hombre mayor apareció a la hora de la cena, en el laboratorio en que trabajaba, para avisar de su repentino receso.

Si él hubiese estado en Masara, seguro estaría intentando llevar una conversación, mientras su abuelo tecleaba con ánimo en el computador o atendía algún Pokémon.

Terminando ese intento de comunicación, con él saliendo molesto del laboratorio, por la falta de atención y con Umbreon siguiéndolo, siendo el único en esa habitación que verdaderamente lo escuchó.

El momento en que su abuelo entraba a sus "territorios" todo eso cambiaba. Las distracciones quedaban de lado, siendo Shigeru quien establecía una pauta de conversación real. Pero ese día no le dio un espacio para decir algo. Con maletas listas, un pasaje de avión y una reservación de hotel, lo sacaron de su lugar de trabajo.

_— ¡Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer! —exclamó enojado, mientras lo llevaban de camino al aeropuerto._

_—Siempre dices lo mismo. —dice su abuelo, manteniéndose tranquilo. —Y esas excusas son muy comunes. Las he dicho mucho, a lo largo de mi vida._

_Un extraño sentimiento de abandono lo abordó, con una rápida vista en su niñez y adolescencia, incluso ahora mismo… su abuelo le dijo una verdad, quizás sin reparar mucho en su presencia. La pequeña revelación lo dejó en silencio y calmo, deseando que pronto desapareciera esa sensación._

_— ¿Acaso seré como tú? —hizo una mueca cuando preguntó._

_—Claro que no, Shigeru. —dijo para mirarlo con una sonrisa. —Eres, y siempre serás, una mejor persona que yo._

Una vez en la zona de embarque, su despedida fue torpe, rápida, y él pensaba que sí, definitivamente unas vacaciones lo harían sentir un poco mejor, de su ajetreada vida.

* * *

Las personas que recibieron a Serena, hablaban muy rápido, haciéndola sentir incómoda, como si de acosadores se tratara. Quiso meterse en medio de la conversación, pero una mirada severa de Serena lo hizo retractarse.

Luego de eso ella le hizo un gesto de disculpa con la mano, para desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, dejándolo solo. Shigeru quedó en medio de la recepción del lugar, la cual era muy cálida, con pocos muebles, todo en tonalidades rojas, grises y blancas… demasiado formal...

No acostumbraba a visitar lugares como esos, de hecho, casi no salía a otros lados, debería ser hora de agregar nuevas actividades a su rutina, para cuando regresara.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró nuevamente agotado, por los repentinos cambios en tan pocas horas. Se sentó en uno de los sillones grises y liberó a Umbreon.

Su compañero se acercó de inmediato a él, agradecido de estar fuera durante un rato. Shigeru sonrió al gesto de Umbreon, siempre lo acompañó, y durante el poco tiempo que estuvo separado de su Pokémon lo extraño mucho. Acaricio suavemente su cabeza y las orejas, eso lo hacía sentir mejor a ambos, incluso algo tan sencillo como eso, lo ayudaba contra el estrés del día a día.

—Aaawww… es muy lindo… —no escuchó a la rubia acercarse. La chica se veía mucho más maquillada, y casi libre de imperfecciones en su rostro. Cuando la vio tan cerca de Umbreon, invadiendo el espacio de su Pokémon, esperaba que reaccionara de manera agresiva.

—No, espera —advirtió rápidamente, pero se sorprendió al ver como caía bajo los encantos de la chica. ¿Eso era traición? ¿Verdad? O ¿Es qué ella tenía un don especial con los Pokémon?, lo que fuera no resultaba agradable a su vista.

—Esperaba que fueras un chico frío, y sin corazón… —menciona ella, alejándose un poco de Umbreon para sentarse en el sillón, junto a él. El pequeño Pokémon la siguió y quedó junto a ella, esperando recibir más caricias de su parte. Hizo una mueca debido al comentario y también al ver a Umbreon, siempre siendo tan desconfiado de las personas desconocidas.

No quiso responder a lo que dijo, ella definitivamente no le agradaba, pareciera que tenía un gusto especial por molestarlo, una ironía si lo pensaba.

—Y debo suponer que tú sólo eres una princesa. —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Quizás… ¿Lo parezco para ti? ¿no? —Shigeru se molestó aún más, no sonaba enojada ni nada… puede que si haya perdido su toque de fastidioso.

—Sí.

—Ja ja ja ja… —rio ella suavemente, él se volteó a verla. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro. Shigeru esperaba otra cosa, no que riera. — ¡Te recuerdo, Shigeru!

Y él también, ella reía de esa forma. La risa de una niña pequeña, llego a su mente, inundando recuerdos que creía perdidos de ese campamento en Masara, su pueblo natal. Serena… ella era la niña que parecía dar luz a cada espacio en que estuviera, incluso a él mismo, cualquiera lo podría asociar al carisma, pero no. La rubia tenía un don innato para hacer sentir mejor a alguien.

Se había alejado de todos, esperaba ver a sus padres ese día, pero otra vez… una llamada, algo urgente, retrasó los planes. Él los extrañaba mucho, y esto se volvía a sumar a las decepciones que ellos dejaban.

_Se escondió entre unos arbustos, lejos de todos. Su lugar "secreto" para cuando necesitaba estar solo. Dejándose llevar por sus recurrentes sentimientos de soledad. No pasó mucho rato desde que llego ahí, cuando ella apareció, y de inmediato se acercó a él._

_— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tímidamente, mostrando su preocupación._

_— ¡Déjame en paz! —le grito sonando hostil. La niña de grandes ojos azules lo observo contrariada, casi al punto de ponerse a llorar, en respuesta a su reacción._

_Bueno él ya estaba llorando, y lo odiaba profundamente, en especial que una desconocida lo viera en un momento de debilidad. Preguntando si algo le sucedía._

_Shigeru se levantó, para gritarle que se largara… él no solía ser amable con otros niños… pero lo afectada que lucía ella, fue suficiente para reconsiderar esa decisión. Ella temblaba ligeramente, con sus grandes ojos abiertos, la vio extender su mano. Y en unas servilletas mantenían lo que parecía ser unos dulces._

_—Y-yo… yo… —intento hablar ella, trago hondo. —… cuando me siento… triste… como algún dulce…_

_Fue quizás el gesto más despreocupado que alguien hacía por él… mucho más de una desconocida. Satoshi solía subir su ánimo, pero el chico debía estar muy entretenido jugando con algún Pokemon. Ella parecía tener esa misma capacidad que el pelinegro para poner en jaque su espacio personal._

_Secó sus lágrimas, intentando él mismo calmarse._

_—Gracias. —dijo. Para sentarse en el césped._

_Ella se acercó para sentarse a su lado, aceptando de forma implícita la invitación hecha. La rubia le contó que no quería visitar ese lugar, él que extrañaba a sus padres. Y como una ofrenda de paz compartieron los pastelitos que ella traía._

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber ido a ese campamento? —pregunto Shigeru. Ahora él acariciaba a Umbreon.

—No.

—¿Pudiste ver a tus padres, de nuevo luego de eso? —Serena sabía lo que sucedió con los padres de él. La noticia llegó a su casa pocos meses después de haber sido el campamento.

—Si... —la respuesta de Shigeru fue corta. Y ella no necesitaba saber más, con eso bastaba.

—Todavía te ves triste… supongo que no es por la misma razón. —menciono ella, aun luciendo preocupada. —Sabes, que si necesitas hablar, estaré dispuesta a escucharte.

Shigeru negó con la cabeza. Él podía lidiar solo con sus problemas ahora, además en ese punto Serena seguía siendo una desconocida. Si tuviera que depositar su confianza en alguien, sería en Satoshi, y lo haría ciegamente.

—Gracias, pero… preferiría conversar con Satoshi… —le dijo, pero su mente fue demasiado lejos con el pensamiento, mencionando a su amigo incluso. No tuvo un filtro para procesar lo que dijo.

—Está bien… —Ella se movió torpe tocando su antebrazo. —Lo comprendo, aun así… sabes que estaré aquí. — terminó xdiciendo para sonreírle.

Shigeru titubeó, la oferta sonaba bien, ya que no solía conversar mucho últimamente. Su etapa de soledad no tenía fin, al menos no apreciable todavía. Fue otro momento de desconexión del mundo, porque cuando enfocó su vista, Serena ya caminaba con otra persona y ella estaba junto a otros tres Pokémons.

Se levantó de su asiento curioso de conocer al equipo con que contaba Serena. Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon, escuchaban instrucciones de ella atentos, mientras asentían y se comunicaban entre ellos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al hacer un certero descubrimiento; no fue el encanto de la chica lo que atrajo a Umbreon.

—Ya será nuestro turno de entrar. —les dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. — ¡Somos un gran equipo! — exclamó de manera entusiasta, y ahora lo miró a él. —También pueden venir, son mis invitados. —les dijo a ambos. —El público no es mucho en los matinales…

Él no estaba seguro, pero aceptó de todas formas. Y caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta el estudio, donde se estaba trasmitiendo el programa. La notó nerviosa, al ver sus pasos vacilantes. Creía que ella ya se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en todos lados, pero su actitud tímida le decía lo contrario.

Se acercó y tocó su hombro, siendo él quien tomó la iniciativa. Naturalmente Serena se asustó de la repentina cercanía.

—Buena suerte. —susurró manteniendo por unos segundos sus miradas.

Ella asintió, tomando un poco más seguridad, con esas simples palabras.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! —les dijo animada a sus Pokémons, y la siguieron hasta el panel. Mientras que él y Umbreon caminaron a la primera fila del público.

* * *

Esperaba menos de esa salida tan poco prevista en sus planes. Resultó ser un momento confortante y saber un poco más sobre la chica tímida que había conocido hacia años, en el campamento de verano.

Llegaron al hotel cerca de las dos de la tarde, y a pesar de apenas haber conversado. El regreso fue agradable.

El frío era aún peor, que cuando salieron en la mañana. Mientras que la nieve caía mucho más fuerte, viéndose obligados en volver en una van. Los Pokémon de ambos estaban agradecidos de estar en un lugar cálido, apenas entraron a la recepción del hotel.

—Sí que está nevando fuerte. —dijo Serena, observando las grandes puertas de vidrio.

—¿Afectará tu itinerario?

—Supongo… Espero que no…

La preocupación pareció crecer en el rostro de la rubia. Era un tema de cuidado para Serena, eso era un hecho.

—Me preguntaba cuando volverían. —ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, para ver Satoshi, con Pikachu en su hombro.

Pikachu exclamó de inmediato, para luego saltar a los brazos de Serena. Completamente feliz de verla. Ella reaccionó emocionada cuando se encontraron. Satoshi sonrió ante ese reencuentro, y caminó unos pasos para acercarse a ambos.

Eso fue la señal de que debía darles un espacio a los dos. Le dio una orden en voz baja a Umbreon, quien se alejó de los pokémon de Serena y se acercó de inmediato a él. Su retiro silencioso quedó detenido, cuando Pikachu jaló su pantalón para llamar la atención de Shigeru.

—Pika chu… —dijo nuevamente, para llamarlo.

Satoshi y Serena, estaban muy inmersos en su mundo para notar su breve ausencia. Shigeru se agachó para llegar a una altura mas adecuada de Pikachu, y acariciar su cabeza.

—Te ves mucho mejor. —dijo en voz baja, observando detenidamente. El pequeño Pokémon, agradeció el gesto de cariño de su parte. Él sonrió… Pikachu no era amistoso con cualquiera, y lo sabía muy bien, pero un día simplemente el Pokémon de su amigo comenzó acercarse poco a poco. —Me alegro que estés bien…

—¡Pi ka! —exclamó feliz.

Eso siempre sería una buena señal, para saber si un Pokémon estaba completamente sano. Sólo deseaba poder sentirse tan bien, como el entusiasta y feliz Pikachu de su amigo.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**


End file.
